Triangles Have the Sharpest Edges
by AuroraAustralice
Summary: What if you had the chance to go back in time and alter the course of history? Hermione travels back in time to try to save Tom Riddle's soul and Draco Malfoy follows. What happens when both Draco and Tom fall in love with her and try to win her over? The Triwizerd Tournament happens... Love stings, especially when it comes from two different places. Read Inside
1. Chapter 1

**_Triangles Have the Sharpest Edges_**

What if you had the chance to go back in time and alter the course of history?

Hermione Granger used her time turner to travel back in time during the wizerding war. She wants to try and change Tom Riddle's life before it gets so screwed up. So she lands in Hogwarts when he was a sixth year student.

Madly in love with Hermione Granger and without her knowing, Draco Malfoy travels back in time with her.

Placed in Gryffindor Hermione tries her best to befriend Tom, what happens when from his side the feelings turn to love?

Draco Malfoy saw the symptoms and recognized them. How could he not, he had the same ailment.

They were both in love with the bushy haired witch, who was oblivious to their feelings.

After long days of fighting and long night of constant quarrels, trying to win her heart with poetry and flowers and sweets and kisses. And when none give them the desired result.

They made a pact.

It's the year of the Triwizerd Tournament, whoever wins the tournament wins the girl. That was the first time in history the Triwizerd Tournament had four champions.

Love stings, especially when it comes from two different places.

…..

**_Hermione G./Draco M. and Hermione G./ Tom R. JR._**

**_But main Theme is Dramione _**

**_Romance/Drama/ Violence/Lemons_**

**_Coming Soon_**

**_Tell me what you think _**


	2. Chapter 1:The Time Turner

_**Triangles Have the Sharpest Edges**_

_Quick, Hermione quick! Hurry the hell up… Now she was talking to herself. Great, just what she needed at this moment … to lose her mind._

_Her slim, petite fingers struggled with the fine golden chain of the little sand timekeeper on her neck. If she ever got out of what she was planning to do. _

_Harry would kill her…. And she wouldn't blame him._

_What she was doing was infinitely stupid. _

_There that was something you didn't see every day, Hermione Granger doing something stupid._

_Except maybe… dating Ron, she though with a giggle. _

_I mean she thought rationally, throwing yourself into your future enemy's way, just to make sure he didn't go cookoo crazy was a tad bit extreme…. Even by her Golden Trio standards. _

_She was laughing nervously inside her head. _

_This was it… she may never make it out of the past. _

_But it was so much better than having her family dying._

_Hermione could not bear the thought of loosing Harry or the Weasley. _

_So that's why she had decided to do this. Harry couldn't he was leading the army. _

_And she was basically an orphan now that her parents had been killed. _

_Hermione's tender heart crippled with pain as she thought of her gentle sweet mother and her gruff loving father. _

_She had found them, the day they were leaving for Australia, she had come to check up on them and found them, lying on the floor of their house. _

_Their eyes wide open with a look of terror on their faces. It had almost been a year and her reserve of tears had yet to dry out. _

_Hermione had asked Harry about it one day, when they were hiding out. Just the two of them. She had asked him if it ever stopped hurting._

_And at that he had just looked at her with a painful smile and shook his head._

_"__It doesn't stop paining ….. __**Ever**__. But you get use to it … the pain. It becomes a part of you and one day you realize it doesn't hurt that much anymore. But it still hurts…. Like a bitch." He said grinning at her a bit._

_Hermione hugged him close, her best friend, her brother, her only family. _

_Whatever happened Harry and Hermione always had each other._

_She pulled herself out of her silly day dreams and quickly began to mumble to herself as she counted back the years to when Voldemort was a student at Hogwarts. _

_The time turner began to spin and the room around her warped, out of proportion. _

_Hermione quickly mentally hugged Harry and the Weasley's._

* * *

_Draco Malfoy just witnessed his bushy haired witch disappearing into nothingness. He knew what this was._

_It was the effect of a time turner. McGonagall had given him one in third year and he had been using it ever since._

_Guess the perks of being smart were not that bad. _

_And from beneath his robes he pulled out his own time turner. Draco pushed back his long blond hair, it had taken a hell of a lot of time to convince Potter that he wanted in and now Potter was going to kill him for disappearing, not that he cared much about what Potter though. _

_Draco had a pretty good idea of where Granger was going. He knew her martyr like tendencies; she was probably going to stop this whole fiasco from the grass root. _

_So he started when Riddle was in Hogwarts. _

_He looked for her in his first year, in his second, in his third and then finally when he reached the sixth year, he caught sight of that bushy hair he so detested. _

_Following after her, he caught sight of her entering the Gryffindor dorms._

_Drat he muttered to himself._

_And just as he was about to walk away, he heard the loud laughter of teenage boys. A group of Slytherin boys walked around the corner and Draco recognized the good looking boy right at the center of the ruckus._

_It was him… _

_Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort. _

_…__.._

_Reviews…! _


End file.
